


Talk Psychology to Me

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Rejection, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: The morning after meeting and rejecting Dean, you bump into him again. The two of you sit for coffee, and somehow the conversation turns to pick-up lines… which leads to sex.





	Talk Psychology to Me

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. A poor attempt at crack. Bad pick-up lines. Rejection. Psychology talk. Smut. Oral (male receiving). Unprotected sex.**

**Bamby**

They walked into the bar dressed in jeans and flannel, and caught the attention of everyone in the room. New people didn’t go unnoticed in a place like this, but new people who looked like they should be runway models in Milan probably didn’t go unnoticed anywhere.

Despite that, you turned back to your drink as you sat at the bar. It was a Sunday night and you just wanted to enjoy your beer in peace. After the week you’d had, you deserved it.

But, of course, that wasn’t going to happen.

The two gorgeous giants took a seat at the bar, right next to you coincidentally. It’s not that they did it on purpose, it was because there were no seats left. You’d think a Sunday night would be a quiet one, but college bars were never quiet.

Nodding to the bartender, Alec,  the shorter of the two- though he still towered over you- ordered them some drinks. “Two beers, thanks.”

With the order given, Alec got to work, getting the beers and handing them over with ease. While he was here he turned you, noticing your almost empty beer. “You want another?”

Glancing at you beer, you played with the label before shrugging. “Ask me when it’s done.” You smiled at him.

Nodding, Alec turned away and got back to work. Unfortunately, you couldn’t go back to your drink.

“Hi.”

You looked to your left at the short of the two giants. He was hot, you couldn’t deny that. They both were, actually. Sure, the height helped, but so did the taller one’s shaggy chestnut hair and hazel eyes that seemed to change right before you. The shorter one’s gaze was all green and completely breathtaking. But just because they made your nether regions tingle didn’t mean anything would happen.

“Hi?” you responded simply.

Cracking a grin that would have made you snap if it wasn’t for how mentally exhausted you were, he nodded to your beer. “Can I buy you the next round?”

“Straight to the point… does that usually work for you?” you asked disinterestedly.

He looked a little taken aback but managed to shrug. “Sometimes.”

Reaching forward, you gave his arm a pat. “Try again when you’ve got something better,” you told him before downing your drink and hopping off your stool as you turned for the exit.

Before you could go, though, he spoke again, “You’re a college girl, right?” Turning on your heels, you raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. “Okay, how about…” He paused for a moment. “I’m no genius, but I’m pretty good with numbers. Tell you what, give me yours and watch what I can do with it.”

The guy he walked in with snorted, shaking his head as he took a drink of his beer.

You cracked a grin, impressed. “Not bad. But I’m still not staying.” You started to leave again.

Jumping out of his seat, he stepped in front of you, blocking your path. “Why not?”

“Seriously,” you scoffed. “Are you always this pushy?”

“Never.”

“Always,” his friend muttered.

You gave the shorter one a pointed look. “As much as I think it would be fun, I’m not in the mood to be the next notch on your belt. Maybe another time, hotshot.” You gave his arm one more pat and turned. This time he didn’t stop you.

…

Early morning lectures were always the worse, but the available timetable that semester hadn’t allowed for a flexible schedule, so you’d had no choice. By late morning you were exhausted, suffering from a headache, backache, neck ache… hell, everything was aching.

Standing in line in the on-campus cafe, rubbing at your neck, you were pulled out of your misery at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Ready to give me your number yet?”

Turning around, you came face to face with Green Eyes again, only instead of the layers of flannel and jeans he’d adorned last night, he was now dressed in a suit.

You attempted a smile, but you knew it didn’t quite reach your eyes. “Hi.”

He took note of your discomfort and frowned lightly. “You okay?”

“Shit morning,” you answered simply.

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked innocently.

Staring up at him, you blinked a few times before bursting into laughter.

He flinched, looking around as if someone might be able to explain your outburst, but no one seemed to care or notice. When you didn’t stop he looked a little hurt, as if you were laughing at him.

Realising your mistake, you quickly tried to stop your laughter as you shook your head at him. “It’s not what you think. I’m… “ you chuckled lightly. “I’m slightly delusional from exhaustion, and the way you asked it just kind of pressed a button.”

“A good button, right?”

“Yeah,” you assured him, still grinning widely. “I’m a psychology student, so…”

“Oh!” He nodded, understanding in an instant. Cracking a grin of his own, he chuckled lightly. “For a second I thought you were laughing at me.”

“I would have done that last night, and it would have scared you off,” you noted before turning to up in line as it shifted.

“So,” he followed, taking a step forward as well, “you wanna talk? I’ve got time while my brother questions some professors. Wouldn’t mind spending that time with you.” He shrugged with a smile that made your knees tremble.

“Brother?”

“The tall guy that was laughing at me last night.”

“Ah, right, Hazel Eyes.” You nodded. “And he’s questioning professors?”

“Yeah, uh…” He rummaged through his pockets before pulling out a badge to show you. “We’re FBI agents, here on a case. I’m Agent Plant, and my brother is Agent Page.”

Looking from him to the badge and then back, you raised an eyebrow. “No, you’re not.” His eyes went wide for a split second before he went to insist, but you beat him to it. “FBI agents don’t go to college bars, they don’t hit on college students, they don’t wear cheap suits, and I’m not even going to comment on the Led Zeppelin reference, Agent _Plant_.”

When his eyes widened this time it wasn’t just because he was scared you were going to rat him out. There was something else in his gaze, as if one of your comments had ticked a box for him.

“Let me buy you a drink.”

You laughed, shaking your head. “No.”

Moving up the line some more, he persisted. “One drink. It doesn’t even have to be a beer. Coffee. I’ll settle for coffee.”

Still shaking your head, you turned to him again. “Why?”

He was, once again, taken aback, but this time he recovered a little faster. “Because I need to apologise for the awful pick-up line I tried on you last night.”

…

Dean. Green Eyes’ name was Dean.

For the passed two hours you and Dean had been sitting in the oncampus cafe, sipping at coffee that had long since gone cold as you talked.

You learned that he was here on a job he just couldn’t explain it to you. He learned that you were in you last year of college and struggling under the mental strain. You learned that he and his brother had travelled all around the country. He learned that you hadn’t travelled much at all. You learned that he didn’t usually go for coffee with girls, and you believed him. He learned that you hadn’t flirted, let alone dated, in months, be he didn’t believe you.

“Months?”

“Yes,” you laughed, nodding. “It’s not like I can fit dating in my schedule. I’ve got assessments coming out of my ears, exams approaching, and I can’t miss lectures. It’s all important. My studies are important.”

“Yeah, but so is fun,”  he countered.

You scoffed. “Dating is not fun. There’s the dating apps where I have to navigate through the douchebags and dick-pics. Then there’s the schedule juggling once I found someone I _might_ be interested in. Then the actually dating that usually comes with disappointment.” You shook your head. “Do you know how many cringe worthy pick-up lines I’ve had to suffer through?”

“They can’t be that bad.”

“If I had to rate you from 1-10, I would rate you as a 9 because I am the one that you are missing.”

He stared wide eyed for a moment before he was unable to hold in the laughter. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” You sighed, leaning back in your seat and crossing your arms over your chest. “It gets worse when they find out I’m a psych student.”

Shifting in his seat, interested piqued. “Hit me.”

“You’re like a candy bar,” you stared. “Half sweet and half nuts.”

The started laughing again, cheeks stretching as he smiled widely. “That’s horrible.”

“Tell me about it.” You rolled your eyes. “I mean, if you’re gonna use psychology themed pick-up lines, make sure they’re good.”

“There are no good psychology themed pick-up lines,” he countered.

“Oh really?” Leaning forward, you rested your elbows on the table as you looked into his eyes with a flirty smile. “Can I buy you a shrink?”

Once more, he cracked up laughing, his face almost going red as his head fell back. “Oh, God that’s bad.”

“Yeah, I know.” You grinned. “I’ve got more.”

“I’m listening.”

“Has the mere exposure effect kicked in yet, or do I need to walk by again?”

He chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “These are terrible. You can do better than that.”

This time you leaned in a little more. “Are you happy to see me, or is that just a defense mechanism?”

“Getting better.” He smirked, watching you.

Batting your eyes, you leaned in even closer, not missing the way his eyes darted down to your cleavage. “Care to teach me more about interpersonal relationships?”

Swallowing a lump in his throat that wasn’t actually there, he leaned in as well, folding his arms on the table. “That all you got?”

The corner of your lip tugged into a grin as you leaned in until you could whisper in his ear, “Hey baby, how about we try an experiment using stimulus and response?”

He turned so his lips brushed your cheek. “This is actually working.”

“Good,” you chuckled. “I’ve got a great psychoanalysis couch back home, care to try it out?”

In a blink of an eye he was out of his seat and grabbing your hand. You just chuckled as he lead you out of the cafe only to come to a stop.

“I don’t have roomates,” you told him, and that’s all it took.

Pulling you closer, he quickly captured your lips in a kiss before murmuring against you, “Your place. Now.”

…

Kicking the door shut to your dorm room, you grinned at Dean as you reached out for him. He watched with lust darkened eyes that followed your hand as it grabbed his tie.

Tugging him closer, you pulled him down until his lips were against yours in another kiss that made your head spin, heart race, and knees buckle. He grabbed your waist and turned you around so he could lead you towards the bed.

Before he could push you down onto the bed you quickly pulled away from him before undoing his tie. He followed suit, stripping you of your clothing as you removed his. There was a needy hast in your movement, the two of you desperate for flesh.

In no time at all, you managed to remove everything except for his briefs- which were currently doing very little considering the size of his cock. Dean had stripped down to your mismatched pair of black cotton panties and a red plaid bra with white trimming before pausing. You could practically see him salivating at the sight of your breast nestled into the red cups.

Grinning, you let your fingers trail down his chest before they started to undo his belt. “Let me show you a relaxation technique not used for systematic desensitisation.” You winked as you lowered yourself to your knees.

He groaned as you slipped his briefs down and wrapped your hand around his shaft. Eyes closing, he bucked into your hand as you started to run your hand along him him, brushing the pad of your thumb over the tip every few strokes.

“I can teach you all about the tip-of-the-tongue phenomenon,” you purred as you leaned in to run your tongue along his length.

Groaning, he fisted your hair as you wrapped your lips around him and slowly inched him into your mouth. He twitched against your tongue, using all the strength he could muster to keep himself from fucking into your mouth. You grinned knowingly before taking him in further until you felt him at the back of your throat.

“ _Fuck_!” he breathed, taking shallow breaths.

Working him in and out of your mouth as much as you could, you used your hand to stroke the rest of him. Your lips were already starting to hurt with how much they had to stretch around his girth. There was no freaking way in hell you’d be able to fit the whole of him in your mouth. He was huge, to put it lightly.

Dean whimpered, the sound a stark contrast to his previous groans, but still just as pleasing. His pleasure encouraged you to keep going, to give him more.

Pulling back, you looked up at him as you licked your lips, stroking your hand along his shaft to keep the stimulation up. His jaw clicked, the muscles in his stomach clenching as you worked your hand up and down. He gasped when you tightened your hold on him, choking on the sound as you leaned in to caress the swollen tip of his cock with your tongue.

When the fingers in your hair tugged you took the hint and sank down on him a little more. This time you managed to work a few extra inches between your lips. Remembering to relax your throat and breath deeply through your nose, you held your gag reflex at bay and sunk further down until you felt him deep in your throat.

His fist cleneched in your hair and his hips bucked, and that’s when you knew he was close.

Slowly, you dragged him out of your mouth, running your tongue along him, sucking the tip before letting it go with a ‘pop’. Then, with a coy smile, you pulled yourself back to back to your feet and leaned in to nip at his jaw. He groaned, the sound vibrating from his chest as he leaned in to rest his forehead on your shoulder.

“Forget self-care. I’m here to make it all better,” you whispered in his ear as you grabbed his hand and turned so you could guide him down onto the bed.

He willing let you push him down, falling onto your soft mattress before pushing up on his elbows to watch you. Still looking at him with that coy grin and eyes that had a lustful glint in them, you reached around and unhooked your bra, making a show of pulling it. Tossing it across the room, you then hooked your fingers in your panties and started to push them down. Bending you stuck your ass up as he watched your back curve.

Slipping your panties off, you flung them over at him, giggling as they hit him in the face. Grabbing your panties, he removed them from his eyes right as you started to climb on top of him, a leg on each side of his hips.

Reaching between your bodies, you grasped his cock, giving it a squeeze and a stroke as you guided it to your lips. He gasped and you moaned as it ran along your folds, catching your clit on the way. Hands moving to grasp your sides, Dean lead you closer as you slipped him passed your folds and into your pussy with a long guttural groan.

The stretch of him inside you made your eyes roll and mouth fall open. Finding it hard to catch your breath, you almost went limp as he continued to push in until there was nowhere else to go. No one and nothing had filled you like this before.

Still holding your hips, Dean started to pull you back up slowly. The drag of him along your walls made you shudder and shiver, falling forward ever so slightly. You pressed your hands to his chest as he continued to work you up and down in that agonisingly but deliciously slow pace.

Your eyes fluttered open, meeting his as he pushed you back down. Fingers curling against his chest, biting your lip, you whimpered at the completely full feeling of him inside you. It was almost too much.

“Dean,” you gasped.

Not needing another word, he stopped his ministrations before pulling you close and rolling the two of you over. In your new position he didn’t feel as huge, which helped you relax. It also let Dean thrust into you himself.

Falling onto his forearms, caging you in, he started to move.

Spreading your thighs, wrapping your legs around him, you clung to Dean as he pressed his hips to yours. You ran your fingers through his hair, trying to fight the foreign feeling growing inside you that was making you light headed.

Dean’s lips ghosted you throat, his warm breath fanning over your hot flesh. “Should’ve done this last night,” he grunted.

“I thought about you,” you admitted. “When I came home, I regretted it.”

He gave a harder thrust, pressing into your cervix. “You thought about me?”

“Yes,” you answered on a gasp. “Wished I’d brought you back. Thought you were hot the second I saw you.”

“Then why’d you say no?”

“Stupidity,” you chuckled lightly before groaning as he pressed in again. “Did you think about me?”

“God yes,” he breathed, leaning in to nip at your throat. “Left my brother at the bar so I could go back to our hotel.”

“What’d you do there Dean?” You ran your nails along his back. “You touch yourself, thinking about me? Thinking about this? Is it as good as you thought?”

“Fuck.” Control slipping, he picked up the pace and started to move harder. “Tighter than I thought. That mouth, though. Fuck, you know how to work that mouth.”

Dean curled his hands into fists as he started to thrust harder. You were pushed up the bed ever so slightly each time his hips met yours with a force that your sure would leave bruises later. That thought, the idea that days after he’d leave you’d still be able to feel him, made your toes curl.

Knowing how close you were, feeling it in the way your walls clenched him, he reached between the two of you, finding your clit. With a few strokes you felt everything inside you peak before your lips parted in a silent scream as you came.

Dean couldn’t hold out with the way you were clenching him, drawing him in even more. Groaning, burying his face in your neck, he twitched as he came deep inside you.

There was a pause as the two of you tried to catch your breath, the aftershock of your orgasms making you shudder and twitch at just a touch of skin on skin. It took a couple of minutes before either of you could handle moving.

With a heavy sigh, Dean pulled out and fell to the bed beside you. “Tip-of-the-tongue phenomenon… you gotta teach me more of that.”

Chuckling, you rolled onto your side to rest your hand on his chest as you leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll give you my number. You can call me next time you’re around and I’ll teach you everything I know.”

“Deal.” Tucking his arm underneath you, he tugged until you were almost lying on his chest as his lips stretched out into a satisfied grin. “So… still a shit morning?”

“Absolutely not.”

**Bamby**


End file.
